leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (AD) is a value affecting the damage a unit or champion is able to deal by increasing the damage dealt by basic attacks and abilities. While every basic attack deals damage equivalent to the champions attack damage (before applying damage modifiers), abilities scale with a percentage of the champions attack damage that can range between 0% and . Attack damage consists of two parts: Base AD and Bonus AD. *'Base AD' is the portion of attack damage originating from the champion itself, consisting of a constant base value that is individual for every champion and a component granting AD on leveling up. *'Bonus AD' is the portion of attack damage originating from runes, masteries, abilities, aura effects and, most importantly, items. **The sum of both Base AD and Bonus AD is called Total AD. This differentiation is important as abilities are scaling with either bonus AD or total AD, while certain item effects are scaling with only the base AD. This statistic stacks additively. Percentile attack damage bonuses are applied after adding up the AD granted from all additive sources. Attack Damage has a theoretical gold value of per unit. This means that is the most efficient AD core item, with a gold/AD ratio of 32.5. The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items. Increasing attack damage Items * the target champion's movement speed by 25% for 2 second (90 second cooldown) (550 range).|1650}} * as physical damage (60 max vs. minions). Unique Active: Deals (min. 100) as physical damage, heals for the same amount and 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown) (550 range).|3400}} * * * (120 second cooldown). Unique Passive – : After 2 seconds, deals 90 physical damage. If the target is taken down before has dealt damage, its full cooldown is refunded.|3250}} * .|3600}} * on enemy champions for 3 seconds.|800}} * : Basic attacks the target's movement speed by 40% (30% for ranged attacks) for seconds.|3100}} * : Grants up to +10% physical damage against enemy champions with greater maximum Health than you (+1% damage per 50 Health difference, maxing at 500 Health difference).|1000}} * : At 8 stacks, basic attacks deal +20 % AP)}} bonus on-hit magic damage to the target and nearby units in an area of effect.|2800}} * : Upon taking magic damage that would reduce maximum health below 30%, grants a shield that absorbs (10 level)}} magic damage for 5 seconds. (90 second cooldown)|1300}} * : Instantly heal for 15% of all damage dealt, including physical, magical and true damage. Area of effect damage only heals 5% for every unit affected. Unique Active: Deals 150 magic damage and the target champion by 40% for 2 seconds (700 range) (30 second cooldown).|3400}} * * : +30% bonus armor penetration.|1300}} * * : Grants up to +15% physical damage against enemy champions with greater maximum Health than you (+ % damage per difference, maxing at difference). Unique Passive - : +45% Bonus Armor Penetration.|2700}} * : Grants attack damage|. +250 mana, +25% base mana regeneration. Unique Passive – : Each time you cast a spell or spend mana, grants + / maximum mana (occurs up to 2 times every / seconds) while also passively generating 1 maximum mana every 8 seconds. Transforms into at +750 mana.|2400}} * : Upon taking magic damage that would reduce maximum health below 30%, grants a shield that absorbs 300 for 5 seconds (90 second cooldown). Unique Passive - : When Lifeline triggers, gain +25% Attack Speed, +10% Spell Vamp, and +10% Life Steal until out of combat.|3250}} * : Physical damage inflicts on enemy champions for 5 seconds. Unique Passive - : +45% bonus armor penetration.|2700}} * : Grants attack damage|. +1000 mana, +25% base mana regeneration. Unique: Single target spells and attacks on Champions (on-hit) consume to deal as physical damage.This effect only activates while you have greater than 20% maximum Mana.|2400}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions.|1250}} * * : Basic attacks deal to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown). Can only be purchased on melee champions.|3500}} * * Grants increased size, +25% additional base attack damage, and a rapidly decaying shield based of for 8 seconds.| +500 health. Passive: Grants upon taking damage within 5 seconds (45 second cooldown).|2700}} * : Dealing physical damage grants 20 movement speed for 2 seconds. Assists on Cleaved enemy champions or kills on any unit grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds instead. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions.|3500}} * : Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown) (400 range).|1200}} * : Basic Attacks deal 5 bonus on-hit physical damage. Additionally, basic attacks also deal 40 % maximum health)}} physical damage in a cone to units behind the target (385 range). Unique Active – : On your next basic attack, Cleave's damage to all targets is increased to 40 and has a larger cone (20 second cooldown). Can only be purchased on melee champions.|3500}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Unique Passive – : After using an ability, the next basic attack deals bonus physical damage ( second cooldown).|3800}} * * Variable Availability * * , up to a maximum of + . After having killed 100 minions, grants an additional + and permanently disables this passive.|450}} * * : Dealing physical damage to champions heals for 15% of the damage dealt.|500}} * : Basic attacks grant 20 movement speed for 2 seconds on hit. Minion, monster, and champion kills grant 60 movement speed for 2 seconds. This movement speed bonus is halved for ranged champions. Unique Active: For 5 seconds, basic attacks the target's movement speed by 30% and deal 80 true damage over seconds (60 second cooldown).|2600}} * deal 250% damage instead of 200%.|3600}} * cause enemies to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds and them for the duration.|3600}} * : Removes all debuffs and also grants 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (90 second cooldown).|3700}} * * damage, based on champion level. This shield decays slowly if you haven't dealt or taken damage in the last 25 seconds.|3700}} * cause enemies to bleed for as magic damage over 3 seconds and them for the duration. Unique Passive – : Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Unique Active: A stealth-detecting mist grants vision in the target area for 5 seconds, revealing enemy champion that enter for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown).|2350}} * * cause your target to bleed for an additional as magic damage over 3 seconds.|1200}} Champion abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by , increased by 1% per for 5 seconds. * passive gains attack damage equal to of his bonus movement speed. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by for 5 seconds or until the shield breaks. * increases his attack damage by % per 10% bonus attack speed)}}. * passively increases his attack damage by when the ability is not on cooldown. * grants him % of the damage it deals as attack damage. * grants him attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * passively increases his attack damage by . * increases his for 5 seconds. * gives as bonus attack damage for 15 seconds. * increases his attack damage by and half of that to nearby allied champions for 10 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by plus per 1% of his maximum health missing. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases her attack damage by for seconds. * passively grants Zed increased bonus attack damage}}. Masteries * increases your champions's attack damage by and ability power by at level 18. Runes Neutral buffs * The buff grants up to 40 attack power and ability power (scaling with game time) for 3 minutes. Decreasing attack damage Champion's abilities Note: Only the attack damage reduction effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Effects that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * reduces surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. List of champions' attack damage Trivia *At level 18, base attack damage ranges from 63 ( ) to 146 ( ). * One of the largest amount of any champion can obtain is , being a level 18 : ** can out-class this with movement speed or higher. ** can out-class this with armor or higher. * Base AD: AD}} * Runes: AD}} ** 9 Scaling Marks of Attack Damage (+ 9 AD) ** 9 Scaling Seals of Attack Damage (+ 9 AD) ** 9 Scaling Glyphs of Attack Damage (+ 9 AD) ** 3 Scaling Quintessences of Attack Damage (+ 3 AD) * Masteries: ** 5 points in (+4% Bonus AS) ** 5 points in (+ 10 AD) ** 1 point in (+30% Bonus AS) * Items: ** One of any 75– items: (+75 AD) *** *** *** *** ** A combination of three items of any of the following: 3 (+65 AD, +20% Crit. Chance) *** *** ** Fully Stacked (+ 54 AD, +64% Bonus AS) ** Activated (+65 AD, +40% Bonus AS) * Buffs: AD}} ** (+40 AD) ** (+45% Bonus AS) ** with the maximum amount of ability power (+ AD) ** (+60% Bonus AS) ** (+35 AD) ** (+15% Bonus AS) ** (+30 AD) ** (+50% Crit. Chance) * AD Amplification: % AD}} ** (+ % AD) ** 5 Stacks (+12% AD) * Relevant mathematics: ** AD ( 10 389 ) AD}} *** AD Amplification % AD}} *** Increase 40% ( ) ( ) % AD}} **** '''Crit. Chance (3 ) |Although this result is correct, Critical Chance is hard capped at 100%}} **** Attack Speed 104% 154% ***** Items ***** Mast. & Buffs ** AP ( 176) AP}} *** Items 3}} }} AP}} *** Runes 9}} 9}} 9}} 3}} AP}} *** Mast. & Buffs *** AP Amplification }} }} }} % AP}} ** MS needed |AD needed}} / |Hecarim's Warpath Conversion}} *** AD needed into MS |Jhin's Max AD}} |Hecarim's base AD, level 18}} ** Armor needed |AD needed}} / |Rammus' Spike Shell Conversion}} *** AD needed into Armor |Jhin's Max AD}} |Rammus's base AD, level 18}} cs:Attack damage es:Daño de ataque fr:Dégâts d'attaque pl:Obrażenia ataku ru:Сила атаки zh:攻击力 Category:Offensive champion statistics